Commercial vehicle mounted cranes are typically provided with a bucket or receptacle in which the operator is supported. The bucket is pivoted to the upper boom arm and freely pivots during adjustment of the crane. However, when the crane has been adjusted to a selected position, it is desirable to lock the bucket against pivotal movement relative to the upper boom arm in order to allow the operator to safely and effectively perform his task.